


When a Rose is bruised

by Webtrinsic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Protective Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A mission gone awry, Rose gets slapped by an aggressive worker. Bringing back memories of a certain Jimmy stone.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course they'd been separated before, it happened every once in a while. Jack had stuck around and normally made sure to stay with Rose, but him and the Doctor and 3 other members of the crew became separated from Rose and another crew member by the name of Drew Lenser.

Currently Drew was trying to mend the systems controls, while Rose sat nearby and watched. She tapped her foot, anxiously waiting for him to fix it, so the doors could open and she could be reunited with Jack and the Doctor.

"Could you stop the fucking tapping?" He shouted, back-handing Rose hard enough to send her to the floor. Memories of Jimmy hitting her caused her to flinch violently, she nodded and scooted backward's until her back hit the cabinets. 

"Now stay there and let me work," He commanded and she didn't see Drew she saw Jimmy, she nodded and pulled her knees protectively before burying her face in them. 

"Now sit there or you're gonna get hit again," Jimmy used to tell her, shout at her, beat it into her skin to make a point. It did.

She'd perfected silently crying, Jimmy would only yell at her even more so if she had annoyed him. 

"Fucking finally," Drew sighed in relief, before the station lit up brightly and the doors became accessible. In a few minutes the rest had made it to the control room, and both the Doctor and Jack both ran to Rose when they saw her curled up on herself with trembling shoulders.

Within seconds the Doctor was raging, "What did you do to her?"

Rose flinched at their touch: when the Doctor tried to check her, and when Jack tried placing a gentle hand on her back. 

The rest of their team stared in shock at Drew, and made sure to keep their distance. A storm was brewing. Jack rose to his feet before his fist collided horribly with the mans jaw. The Doctor managed to cup Rose's face, before he slowly got her to look up at him.

He didn't think he could get even angrier but he was wrong, he saw her bruised cheek. Her eyes were glassy, and he could hear skin hitting skin behind them. Jack continued to pummel the man, even with his fist bleeding profusely. 

"Oh Rose," he whispered brokenly, before kissing her forehead. He could see she was lost in thought, lost in something.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Rose said quietly, her gaze fixated on the ground. 

"Oh my precious girl, you didn't do anything wrong." He tried to convince her, but something told him that she wasn't truly seeing what was happening.

"Rose look at me. I promise your safe," He promised. "C'mon let's go back to the TARDIS,"

"Jimmy said not to move," she whispered in response. The Doctor knew who Jimmy was, he'd been brought up before but if he knew that bastard had hurt her, he'd have knocked him into the deepest black hole he could find.

"Jimmy's not here sweetheart," he told her, making sure she was looking into his eyes. Something wet had splat against the back of his suit. Blood. Jack was still mercilessly beating Drew, the Doctor stood quickly pulling Jack away. Drew was still breathing and his crew acted quickly to help him.

"Let's go," the Doctor told Jack, before he carefully lifted Rose.

"But-" Rose started, but he silenced her with a kiss to the forehead. Her vision cleared and she knew what had just happened. Burying her face into the Doctor's throat they continued on, Jack following closely behind. 

The TARDIS doors creaked and the TARDIS instantly grew concerned for her occupants. 

"Jack, med-bay, no arguments," The Doctor said firmly, before walking off with Rose.

"Thank you," Rose weakly smiled, he could tell it hurt but the TARDIS had laid out an ice pack on her bedside for that very reason, along with a bottle of pain meds.

"Rose, what happened back there?"

"I was tapping my foot," She replied easily her eyes downcast. She saw how his chest harshly heaved and his breaths could be considered painful; he was furious.

"And Jimmy?" He asked hesitantly, but she shocked him by rising his hand to her temple. He raised a brow to ask if she was sure but she simply nodded and let her eyes fall shut. He didn't forcefully look through the memories, she showed them all.

He'd go after Jimmy one day, not now but someday. 

"After you fix up Jack you'll come back right?" She asked scarcely.

"Of course Rose, you know that." She smiled in response and the Doctor left her to get settled. Jack had broken his hand in at least 3 different ways, even his wrist experienced a buckle fracture from the pure force of his blows.

"Thank you," the Doctor called on his way out, he didn't face Jack, and Jack understood that. He knew his efforts weren't in vain, and even a pacifist like the Doctor had agreed with his actions.

The Doctor spent the rest of his night wrapped around Rose, held protectively close to his hearts where he knew no man would lay a hand on her.


	2. revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Rosie_vulpes  
> Sorry if it's not what you wanted, I tried and have been busy.

The TARDIS hummed, as Jack and the Doctor landed in the middle of Jimmy Stone's apartment. Rose rested alone in her room, sleeping aid's keeping her resting after her assault. The Doctor stalked out of the doors, Jack close behind.

"What the fuck is this?" Jimmy called, chucking a bottle at the pair. Jack swept it away from the two, before rushing forward pinning Jimmy against the wall by his throat.

"This is the Doctor," Jack smirked, while the Doctor looked on with furious eyes. With a motion of his head, Jack released Jimmy and went back into the TARDIS. This was the Doctor's fight, not his. It didn't matter how much he wanted to bash the bastard's brains in for touching Rosie.

"Look man I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're gonna die," Jimmy threatened, his body stiffening when he saw the heart stopping look in the Time-Lord's eyes. Of course he didn't know what the Doctor was, all he knew was this man meant business. Rather scrawny though, he could take him. But something in the other's man's eyes stopped him from attacking. 

"You'll be the only one dying tonight," The Doctor grinned maliciously, "You hurt someone very dear to me. I've lived an incredulously long life. And I've never had anything I've cared for as much as I do her. I've killed many whose antagonized her, but you will be the only one that truly matters. You hurt her, made her feel as if she's nothing, as if she was worthy of you. But she's a goddess, a queen, it's sacrilege to compare her to anyone. To anything," The Doctor shouted.

Backing Jimmy against the wall, a worm against a vulture. Jimmy cowered in fear, this man could kill with words. He'd surely die. Grabbing Jimmy by the sleeve of his tank top, the Doctor pulled Jimmy inside the TARDIS. Jack looking up from the jump seat, both not fazed by Jimmy's confusion and shock.

The TARDIS growled loudly, sending them to the edge of a black hole. The Doctor and Jack stood, the door's opening. Jimmy turned and ran, stopping when he saw the sight before him. He turned, his fist flying. The Doctor and Jack both caught his arms, before dragging him back.

"Just know, Rose Tyler is far above you. Maybe you'll realize how worthless you are. It's alright though, you'll be nothing now. Nothing survives a blackhole."

With a shove, Jimmy screamed, his body freezing quickly. The breath being forced from his lungs, unable to breathe, being sucked into the black abyss of nothing.

He was truly nothing compared to the goddess, nothing at all.


End file.
